Vladimir Makarov/Quotes
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Newspaper Excerpts *"Imran Zakhaev was a true leader. Now our country is run by squabbling lackeys and politicians who can hardly be called patriots. Though these men may have called themselves Ultranationalists, though they may have allied themselves with Zakhaev during the civil war, they too, will perish soon enough. Those who would trade their freedom for security deserve neither." - Makarov in a taped message. *''"I will not rest until I have killed or captured the men who killed Imran Zakhaev. Their countrymen will pay as long as these men live. I will avenge Imran Zakhaev, for all true Russians."'' - Makarov in the same message, while holding up a picture of John "Soap" MacTavish, John Price, Griggs and Gaz. Act I No Russian *"С нами бог. Remember - no Russian." - Makarov to his soldiers before assaulting the airport. Also his first words in the series. S nami bog, oddly, translates to "God is with us." *"For Zakhaev." - Makarov, before going outside on the terminal. *"That was no message....this is a message." - Makarov, while killing Joseph Allen, after the latter's cover was blown. *"The American thought he could deceive us. When they find that body...all of Russia will cry for war." - Makarov to his troops after killing Joseph Allen. Act III The Enemy of My Enemy *"Price, one day, you're going to find that cuts both ways." - Makarov, after Price mentions that "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." *"Shepherd is using Site Hotel Bravo. You know where it is. I'll see you in hell." - Makarov to Price, also his last words in Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Teaser Trailers * "Первый. Уничтожите вражескую надежду на победу. (First. Destroy the enemy's hope for victory.)" - Makarov in the America teaser trailer. * "Второй. Используйте все в своих интересах. (Second. Use everything to your advantage.)" - Makarov in the England teaser trailer. * "Третий. Используйте слабости противника. (Third. Take advantage of your enemy's weakness.)" - Makarov in the France teaser trailer. * "Четвёртый. Атакуйте с неожиданной стороны. (Fourth. Attack from the unexpected side.)" - Makarov in the Germany teaser trailer. * "It doesn't take the most powerful nations on Earth to create the next global conflict. Just the will of a single man." Makarov in the reveal trailer. *''"You think I am mad, but soon, you shall see, that every move, every strike, was meant to bring us to this."'' Makarov in Redemption trailer. * "The symbols you have always looked to for strength, are smoldering in ruins. This is what your greed has brought you." Makarov in launch trailer. Introduction *"All warfare is based on deception. For years, the West's hypocrisy has made the world a battlefield. The corrupt talk; while our brothers and sons spill their own blood. But deceit cuts both ways. The bigger the lie, the more likely people will believe it, and when a nation cries for vengeance, the lie spreads like a wildfire. The fire builds, devouring everything in its path. Our enemies believe that they alone dictate the course of history, but all it takes is the will of a single man." - Makarov in the introduction to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, before the main menu appears. (This cut scene plays every time the game is started and can be skipped. It also plays when the player is idling in the main menu) Act I Turbulence *"You know who I am? Then you know what I want." - ''After Makarov shot Andrei Harkov and captured the president. *"''Russia will take all of Europe, even if it must stand upon a pile of ashes. I want the launch codes, Mr. President." - Makarov to President Vorshevsky. *"Every man has his weakness. Find the girl." - Makarov, before killing Harkov. Act II Blood Brothers *"Captain Price - ''Ад ждет тебя. (Hell awaits you.)" - Makarov to Price, knowing Price infiltrated his meeting. *"Yuri, my friend. You never should have come here." - Makarov to Yuri, before the tower he is in is destroyed and Soap is fatally injured. Yuri's Flashbacks Pripyat, Ukraine *"''Yuri, wake up. Zakhaev wouldn't want you to miss this. This deal will generate millions for our cause. Money can buy many things. Even power. The road to our future begins here, my friend." - Makarov to Yuri, just seconds before Zakhaev was shot. Al-Asad's Safehouse, Middle East *"Today, we show the world our true strength. Perhaps it will give you some as well." - Makarov speaking to Yuri. *"Understand, Yuri: this is only the beginning." - Makarov, after the bomb detonated. Zakhaev International Airport, Russia *"I know what you have done, Yuri. I know what you have told them. My friend. My ally. My betrayer. What happens here today, will change the world forever. Nothing can stop this. Not even you." - Makarov before shooting Yuri. Act III Stronghold *"I see...this is what we are dealing with, brothers. A stubborn old man, hopelessly out of step with the changing world.You too, will change. Are you listening?" - Makarov interrogating President Vorshevsky. Dust to Dust *"Like it ended for Captain MacTavish? Tell me, Price. How long did it take him to die?" - Makarov taunting Price. *''"I've destroyed your world piece by piece. It's only a matter of time until I find you." - Makarov to Price, shortly before his location is assaulted for the final time. *"Goodbye, Captain Price." - Makarov's last words before being killed by Captain Price. (These are also the last words in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3.) Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Quotes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Quotes